Dateless Losers
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Phil and Keely both hate Valentine's Day, due to their lack of someone special to share it with but when they end up spending it together, they realize Valentine's Day might not be so bad after all. Oneshot


A/n: Just thought everyone would enjoy a nice Valentine's Day one-shot, even if I am a couple days late. Give me a break, I was much too busy being bitter on Valentine's Day to finish a story.

**Dateless Losers**

It was a clear, sunny February 14th in Pickford and at HG Wells Jr/Sr High School, love was in the air. Valentine's decoration covered every inch of the school and everyone inside seemed to be happily celebrating the most romantic day of the year. Everyone, that is, except Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Keely said to her best friend as they walked down the hall towards their lockers. "It's so depressing."

"Tell me about it," Phil replied. "I mean, it's great if you have a significant other to spend it with but for all of us dateless losers, it's just another reminder of how painfully single we are."

To anyone who didn't know Phil and Keely, it might seem incredible they were both still single. Keely was, after all, tall, pretty, and out-going with a great smile while Phil happened to be smart and funny and very cute. As it was, there was a good number of boys at HG Wells that would have loved to go out with Keely, and likewise, quite a few girls who would have jumped at the chance to be with Phil but it was obvious that, despite their claims of being "just friends" Keely and Phil had it bad for one another and everyone knew they were meant to be together. The only problem was, Phil and Keely were completely clueless about it all.

"I HATE Valentine's Day!" Keely said again, as she glared angrily at the couple making out in front of her locker. They quickly departed, leaving Keely free to open her locker. "I wish they would just get rid of this whole stupid holiday."

"Me too, but unfortunately, Valentine's Day is just as bad in the future."

"Fabulous," Keely muttered sarcastically, pulling out her economics book.

Phil looked around the hall and all he could see was happy couples, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes and just enjoying the romance of the whole day.

"Is it just me or is everyone in school paired up but us?"

Keely shut her locker. "I know. Everyone in the world has someone to spend Valentine's Day with. Via's going out with that guy from her physics class."

"Owen finally hooked up with a cheerleader."

"Even my Mom has a date for tonight."

"I can top that. Pim, who quite possibly exchanges world domination plans with Hillary Clinton on a daily basis, has a date."

Keely looked at him, sure he was joking. "You can't be serious."

Phil shook his head. "Nope. Lil Danny finally got around to asking her out and, to everyone's surprise, she said yes. I guess even my psychotic sister doesn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day."

"I guess. Well, at least we have each other, right?" She offered him a smile, which he returned.

"Right." Phil thought for a moment. "Hey, why don't you come over tonight? We can eat tons of junk food and have a Mel Brooks movie marathon. That ought to take our minds off how pathetic we are."

Keely laughed. "Okay, but only if you sing the Spanish Inquisition song with me during _History of the World, Part I._"

It was Phil's turn to laugh. "Deal."

When Phil got home from school that afternoon, he found Lloyd in the backyard, putting a coat of wax on his skyak.

"What are you doing, Dad?"

"Just making sure the old skyak looks it's best for tonight," he replied.

"Taking Mom out for Valentine's Day?"

"Yup. I thought I'd surprise her and head over to Paris for dinner. She loves that kind of stuff."

In the kitchen, Barbara greeted him with a cheerful, "Hi, honey, how was school?"

"Okay, I guess," Phil answered unenthusiastically. Truth was, the day had gotten more depressing as the it wore on.

"So, any big Valentine's plans?"

Phil shrugged. "Keely's coming over and-"

"Keely? You have a date with Keely? Phil. that's wonderful!"

Phil saw the huge smile on his mom's face and said, "Mom, calm down. Keely and I don't have a date. We're just going to hang out and watch movies. No big deal."

Barb gave him a sly smile. "Sure Phil. Whatever you say. "

"Mom, you know Keely and I just friends."

"I know, but who knows, maybe you'll get hit with a little Valentine's Day magic."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Valentine's Day magic? Please. Mom. I think maybe you should look into a job at Hallmark because you sound like a bad greeting card."

That evening, shortly after Barb and Lloyd left, the doorbell rang. Phil answered it and found Lil Danny Dawkins standing on his porch. As he let Danny in the front door, Keely let herself in the back.

"Hey, Keel," Phil greeted her. Up the stairs he yelled, "Pim! Your date's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Pim hollered back.

Danny looked at Phil and Keely. "So," he said, "do you two have big romantic night planned?"

Both Keely and Phil turned bright red. "No! It's not like that!" Phil managed to respond.

"But I thought you..."

"Save your breath, Danny," Pim said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Those two are so deep in denial about their feelings, I'm not sure they'll ever figure it out." She opened the door but before following Danny out, she added over her shoulder, "Even if everyone knows they're madly in love with each other."

Pim slammed the door behind her and Phil and Keely stood in awkward silence, unable to look at one another, for a couple of very long minutes.

Phil finally broke the silence. "Little sisters, huh? You're lucky you're an only kid, Keel."

"Yeah, I guess." She gave him a smile, glad to be through the awkward moment. "Come on, we're wasting serious movie watching time."

Phil and Keely settled on the couch and at first, neither of them could focus on the movie because they were both still hung up on Pim's comment. After awhile, though, they were able to relax and forget about it.

Three movies later, Keely was falling asleep. She tried to stay awake, but she was so comfortable leaning against Phil, with he lights down low, that she she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off.

When Phil realized he was suddenly the only one laughing, he looked over at the sleeping Keely. He smiled, moved his arm from the back of the couch to her shoulders and rested his head against hers.

Barb and Lloyd came home a little while later to find Phil and Keely both fast asleep on the couch.

Barb smiled and said to her husband, "I guess they did find some Valentine's magic after all."

Lloyd just shook his head and headed upstairs.

Barb looked at the two teenagers on the couch. They looked so cute together that she hated to wake them up but she knew had to. "Phil? Keely?" She said, gently shaking them both. "Come on you tow, time to wake up."

Phil blinked and looked up at her. "Mom?" he asked groggily.

Keely opened her eyes and, after she realized where she was, she too looked up at Barb. "Hi, Mrs. Diffy."

"Did you have a nice nap?" Barb asked with a grin. Both Phil and Keely blushed. "Well, it's getting late. Phil, why don't you walk Keely home."

"Sure, Mom."

The walk to Keely's house was a quiet one but Keely did do something she had never done before. Remembering where Phil's arm had been when she woke up, she slipped her hand into his. He looked surprised at first but when she offered him a shy smile, he smiled back.

When they reached her house, Keely said, "I had a really good time tonight, Phil."

"Yeah me too. I even forgot to be bitter about it being Valentine's Day."

They both fell silent and Phil decided it was his turn to make a move. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Huh, Valentine's magic," Phil muttered to himself, a little stunned that he had actually managed to kiss Keely and she had kissed back.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

The next morning when Keely stopped by the Diffy's to walk to school with Phil, Barb informed her that he'd left early. Keely ended up walking to school with Pim and Lil Danny. Well, behind them, really, since they were in their own little world. Keely figured something must have happened on their date.

When she arrived at her locker alone, Keely found a note taped to the outside. She pulled it off and read Phil's untidy handwriting: _I know this is a day late but after last night I wanted to do something to show you how I feel._

At first Keely wasn't sure what he was talking about but as soon as she opened her locker door, all confusions were cleared up.

Her locker was overflowing with red roses. There were so many that a quite a few had fallen out when she'd opened the door. Keely loved the roses but the best part was the card that was stuck in with them. It was a typical cheesy Valentine's Day card but on the inside, between the goofy message and his signature, Phil had scribbled three words that made her feel the happiest she'd ever felt: _I love you._

Keely smiled as she tucked the card into her notebook. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

A/n: There, I nice, belated Valentine's gift for everyone...even though I personally hate Valentine's Day. I, unfortunately. fit into the hopelessly-single-dateless-loser category. Oh well. Leave me a review as always.

--Sam

D/c: I own nothing...except my hatred for Valentine's Day.


End file.
